Kingdom Hearts Meets the Walking Disaster
by Anora2
Summary: After the game- everything's sealed up, everyone's back where they should be except one electric blue haired girl. Poor Rex, her home world didnt want her back so where does she land? Destiny Islands of course.
1. Rex

Alrighty, I haven't finished the game yet or anything, but this is just assuming that it took them two years to seal to doors to kingdom hearts and get everyone where they should be and back to normal. So basically this takes place after the game. This is life on destiny islands with a slight spin, Enjoy.  
  
(I know it's not very well written but this is supposed to be funny and I got impatient)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters except for Rex, she's my creation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was normal on Destiny Islands, everyone was back, even Riku, Sora, and Kairi. The three walked through their home that they had not seen for two years. Coming to the cove Sora lifted his head, seeing something on the shore.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Sora asked, pointing at it. Riku and Kairi also looked over. Riku began walking towards it.  
  
"Well let's go see instead of standing here." He said without looking back in his usual, tough guy way. Sora smiled and ran after him. Kairi laughed.  
  
"You two will never change will you?" She ran up beside Riku and Sora and slowed to a walk next to them. They approached what had washed up on the shore. Once they came closer it looked like no more then a blanket wrapped about something. They stopped looking down at it. Sora tilted his head and reached out to grab the soaked blanket. Before his hand had reached it though something moved underneath the blanket and a pale arm came out from under it, shoving the blanket away, revealing a girl with electric blue hair. Sora jumped.  
  
"It's a person! ...but how?" Sora blinked looking at the girl who had yet to notice them. She yawned and then stretched out, rolling onto her back. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry for a minute then she saw Riku, Sora and Kairi looking down at her. She jumped up suddenly.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" She yelled and then looked around. "ooooo prieffy..." she said then looked back at them. Sora stared at her.  
  
"I'm Sora" He points to Riku and Kairi "And that's Riku and Kairi. Who are you? And where'd you come from?"  
  
"I'm Rex, and I don't know where I came from really...I was in a jump then something went wrong..." She blinked and then looked at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. She shook hands with Sora.  
  
"Hello Sora" and then shook hands with Riku "Hello Kairi" then Kairi "Hello Riku" Sora tried not to laugh. Riku rolled his eyes and Kairi blush slightly.  
  
"I guess I wasn't specific enough, you got Riku and Kairi mixed up." He then busted out laughing and Rex shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." She pushed past them and began walking about, looking for something. All three turned to look at her. Riku called after her.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"The jump machine, so I can re-jump and get out of here." Kairi stared at Rex for a minute.  
  
"Jump machine? Is that how you got here?" Rex looked back at her.  
  
"No, something happened while I was in a jump and I crashed here." Sora ran up next to her, Riku and Kairi staring at them for a minute and ran after them. Rex walked along the shore, not caring that they were following her. She shrieked suddenly as seeing a bent piece of metal washed up on the shore. All three jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked as Rex picked up the piece of metal and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the head.  
  
"MY JUMP SHIP STUPID HEAD!" She yelled frustrated. Sora stood there, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oww! Why'd you do that?!" He yelped, Kairi looked over at him. Riku laughed at Sora.  
  
"Sora! Are you alright?" Kairi said. Rex growled and climbed up a tree with ease, perching on top of it. Sora nodded to Kairi.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Sora smiled at Kairi and looked up at Rex.  
  
"Odd isn't she?" Kairi said, also looking up at her. Riku shrugged.  
  
"Entertaining though isn't she?" He laughed, watching the blue haired girl. 


	2. Ishi

Rex crouched atop the tree, looking around with her eyes narrowed, squinting against the sunlight. Disappointed, she sprang from the tree, landing on Sora's back, forcing him painfully to the ground.  
  
"Oopsie doodles" She said in her cute, yet annoying high pitched voice and sprang off of Sora, landing next to Riku. Kairi glared at her.  
  
"You not very nice considering you're a guest here!" She snapped at her, helping up Sora.  
  
"And I thought it hurt when the heartless hit me..." Sora groaned, standing up with Kairi's help. Rex looked at Kairi and hissed at her, extremely cat like, almost seeming to grow fangs and claws as well. Riku blinked, staring at her.  
  
"What exactly happened to make you crash here?" He asked, wondering where such a thing beautiful, yet strange and unworldly had come from. Rex paused for a minute.  
  
"Something hit me..." She then began twitching and pacing in a circle with a circumference of a few inches. "No no no no no no...IT WAS ON PURPOSE!!" she then began slamming her head on a tree trunk. Riku stared at her then grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her away from the tree. Rex continued to hit her head just as she was doing before she was moved; failing to notice there was no tree there now.  
  
"What was on purpose?" Sora asked as he stood, rubbing his back. Rex blinked and stopped, looking up.  
  
"Hey...where'd the tree go?" She then looked at Sora. "Me crashing here! My home world! THEY DID IT ON PURPOSE! THEY DON'T WANT ME BACK!!" She wailed. Kairi glared at her, not at all happy with the strange, violent girl that had hurt the boy she liked twice.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me a bit." She said coldly. Rex growled and pounced on Kairi, knocking her hard into a tree and then sprang onto a different tree. Standing on all fours and upside down on the side of the tree she snickered and jumped down. Sora helped Kairi up as Rex began to walk away, continuing her inspection of the island. Riku watched her.  
  
"Shouldn't someone follow her?" He asked, looking at his friends who were sitting on the ground, also watching the blue haired girl walk away from them. Sora nodded.  
  
"You can, you haven't been hurt yet. I'll stay here with Kairi." Riku nodded to Sora and Kairi and started sprinting after Rex. He slowed to a walk next to her.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know probably." Rex replied simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go away probably."  
  
"Hey! It's not like this is your home for you to do whatever you want!" He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Rex stopped and starred at his gloved hand on her arm. She then looked at him, then back at him, and bit his hand. He winced slightly and pulled his hand away, but his glove was still left in her mouth. Riku glared at her.  
  
"Would you mind giving that back?!" He snapped, acting madder then he really was, but finding Rex amusing. She blinked at him for a minute then spat it at him.  
  
"You really should clean those, it tastes like you peed in them probably." She then began walking again. Riku stared at her, slightly in amazement and put his glove back on and walked after her.  
  
"Where's your home world exactly?"  
  
"Somewhere you don't know probably."  
  
"I'd like to-" He said but his sentence was cut short as Rex went through the door in the cove and saw a huge metal box, or at least it seemed to be a box. Riku blinked.  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
"My cargo hanger probably! My pony probably! My little Ishi probably!" Rex squeaked happily and ran to the box. Riku paused.  
  
"Pony...? Ishi...?" He said as Rex flung the metal ramp down and it hit the ground with a clank as a creature that is very rare on destiny islands stepped out. It was a horse, actually a very handsome one as far as horses go with a refined head and being black, except for the white marking up his legs that ended right under his knees. Riku stared at the horse in awe and confusion.  
  
"Is that a horse?" He asked as Rex flung her arms about the stallion's neck, hugging him.  
  
"Ishi!! I found my Ishi pony probably!" She squeaked happily and swung onto the horse's back and they took off at a run. Riku paused for a moment then ran after her.  
  
"Hey! Wait! WAIT!" He yelled, running as fast as he could but no matter how strong he was, his speed was no match for that beast of a horse. Ishi stopped and Rex looked at Riku, her head tilted.  
  
"Whhhy probably?"  
  
"Because I have To follow you! That's why!"  
  
"Okay probably." 


	3. Tidus

Sorry for the long wait! I had stuff to do, now here to please for the...3... reviews I got is chapter three, with an attacking horse and Riku getting "rubbed" but not on purpose!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts and blahdy blahdy blah  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rex began to trot Ishi down the beach. Riku narrowed his eyes and ran after her. At 15 he wouldn't have had any trouble jumping onto a moving object. At 18 it was breeze. He ran as fast as he could, getting right behind Ishi he jumped onto the horse's back, right behind rex. He put his arms tightly around her wasted and pushed himself off of Ishi, pulling Rex with him. He hit the ground with Rex under him pinned to the ground. Rex groaned and spat sand out of her mouth.  
  
"ugh...oofla loofa...probably"  
  
"Now stop and listen to me!" Riku yelled, annoyed with the blue haired girl. Rex blinked and began to kick her legs. Riku narrowed his eyes and hooked his legs under hers, and his feet on her ankles, having her completely pinned.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!PROBABLY!" She yelled desperately trying to move. Riku grinned, realizing that he was ontop of a girl, and a girl his age that wasn't taken or obsessed with everything and anything romantic.  
  
"NO!" He yelled, now somewhat amused though. He smirked but his expression soon faded as he heard a familiar, annoying voice.  
  
"Hey Riku, if you're busy just say so and I'll leave, I just wanna know where the horse came from." Riku rolled off of Rex quickly and sat up, looking up at the blond haired Tidus. He glared at the weaker boy, putting Rex in a head lock quickly before she crawled away.  
  
"I'm not busy at /all/." He said coldly. Tidus grinned, it wasn't often he had the upper hand on Riku.  
  
"Sure looked like it, who's your new girlfriend? And where'd she come from? And what about that horse?"  
  
"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND STUPID HEAD!PROBABLY!" Rex yelled as she struggled to break free from Riku. Tidus grinned and crouched down in front of Riku and Rex, looking at Rex.  
  
"Oh really? And who might you me? I'm Tidus." He said in the most flirting way possible. Rex growled and wedged free the smacked Tidus upside the head. Riku busted laughing.  
  
"Rejected!" Riku laughed then looked around, noticing Rex was no longer beside him but on Ishi's back again.  
  
"Damn she's fast..." He muttered and stood up, looking at Tidus who was angrily rubbing his head. He looked at Riku who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. Tidus straightened himself and glared at Riku.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up..." Tidus said dejectedly. Riku laughed loudly and looked for Rex again. She and Ishi was already on the Poapu Island. Riku stared at her for a moment, wondering how she ever got the horse up there too. He laughed once more then broke off running, he jumped up onto the seaside shack's roof and ran across the bridge, jumping on Ishi's back and tackling Rex to the ground. Rex shrieked and Riku sat up, holding her hands behind her back and looked at Tidus who was walking along the shore below.  
  
"Tidus! Go get the rope from the shipwreck!" Tidus looked at the mix of silver and blue on the Poapu Island then nodded and ran off. Rex growled.  
  
"LET GO YOU SPOOFOO PANCE! ISSSIIIIHHHIII! PROBABLY!" She yelled. The black horse lifted his head, looking at Rex and Riku then pinned his ear back and snorted at Riku. Riku blinked.  
  
"Oh shit..." He said, looking at the huge horse. Usually he wouldn't be afraid of an animal, but when you're trying to hold someone it made things more difficult. Ishi pawed the ground and charged forward. Riku jumped up, land on the bent Poapu tree, dragging the kicking and screaming Rex with little difficulty. He had practice when he dragged the princesses of hearts to Maleficent, although he would never admit it.  
  
"Hey! NO! Get back down there! Ishi can't stomp on you now! Probably!" Rex whined. Indeed, the horse was too afraid to even get near the edges of the island to attack Riku. Riku grinned victoriously and plopped down onto the tree, forcing Rex to sit in his lap, hoping it would only be Tidus bringing the rope that would see them like this; he had black mail to keep him quiet even though it really was the only way to make Rex sit and stay.  
  
"That's the point, to keep the horse /away/ from me and make you stay here because I am not chasing you around this whole island." He stated firmly. Rex paused to get all that through what she had of a brain and began thrashing and trying to get away. Naturally though, when moving in a boy's lap he feels it very well and Riku didn't doubt that fact at the moment. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning and tightened his grip on her.  
  
"LET GGGGOOOOO!! PROBABLY!" Rex screamed. Riku, at a lose for words from having someone rub against him was relived to see Tidus running down the beach and disappear in the seaside shack, reappearing on the platform. He ran across the bridge, stopping at the edge to stare at them.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend?" Tidus said grinning and threw the rope to him. Riku tooks one hand off of Rex's wrists and caught the rope and jumped down by the tree trunk and quickly tied Rex to the tree, just barely making it out of the way of Ishi's hooves.  
  
"Yea well mines a lot prettier then yours, and I bet she's still a virgin." Riku said with a snicker, jumping onto the poapu tree before Ishi could get to him. Tidus' face suddenly went red.  
  
'Don't you dare tell anyone about me and Selphie!" He yelled, threateningly, though he knew, once again, Riku had him.  
  
"I wont if you don't give people the wrong idea about me and Rex." Tidus sighed and nodded slowly. He then looked to Ishi who had his eyes locked on Riku.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the horse?"  
  
"I think it wants to kill me."  
  
"DAMN RIGHT IT DOES! PROBABLY!" Rex yelled, trying to pull away from the tree. Riku broke off a bit of excess rope (which is actually a lot) and tied a tightening loop on one end. He then jump next to Ishi and slipped the loop over his head just before he reared. Riku pulled the rope and it immediately tightened around the horse's neck and he ran to a tree on the other side of the tiny island, tieing the free end of the rope tightly to the tree.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Riku shouted proudly then looked to the setting sun. "Damn..." Riku jumped back onto the poapu tree and sat down. Tidus, having been in complete awe of the whole scene finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Well we can't leave Rex out here all night." Tidus said, being careful when saying "we". Riku looked at him drowsily, annoyed and tired from the whole situation.  
  
"Wait for Sora and Kairi, they can deal with her, I'm going home." Riku said and jumped from the tree and walked down the bridge. Rex blinked and began her primitive thrashing again  
  
"YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE PROBABLY!"  
  
"Stop saying probably."  
  
"Okie..." 


End file.
